This invention is in the field of latching and unlatching mechanisms. More specifically, the mechanism is used to unlatch a video disc holder carried in a caddy and to then latch the disc holder to the player while the caddy is removed therefrom. Further, the mechanism is operable to allow the holder to relatch to the caddy in order that the disc may be removed from the player while simultaneously enclosed in the caddy.
Heretofore, difficulty has been encountered in providing a suitable latching mechanism for operation with a video disc holder and caddy. It has been known by others to latch the video disc holder into a caddy by means of spring-biased legs provided on the holder which project into the caddy. It has also been known by others to use a pry bar to then pry the spring-biased legs from the caddy in order to allow the holder to be removed from the caddy. Difficulty has been encountered in the industry to suitably grasp the holder when inserted into the player in such a manner that the unlatched caddy may be removed from the holder. One problem solved by the present invention is to provide a suitable hooking mechanism which will grasp simultaneously the holder at two separate locations thereby preventing the holder from becoming cocked within the player. Further, the invention disclosed herein provides means for coordinating the movement of the pry bar which unlatches the holder from the caddy with respect to the hooking mechanism for grasping the holder when inserted in the player. Such coordination has not heretofore been adequate thereby resulting in an unoperable mechanism.